cat
by arianano1
Summary: Hi my name is cat valentine people call me dani because my sister molly use to call me jade when I was younger and I am deaf when I start my new school which I start with my two step sister and my step brother and when I go in I have to listen to music
1. Chapter 1

dani pov

i walked into school with my headphones on well my beats headphones and i was playing ariana grande music like last christmas,love is everthing ,i dont want to be alone for christmas and snow in california and the way,right there,do you love me and ect.

I open the libaray door and miss say"hey you must me dani hasting"i say"year i am who are you"miss say"miss mccan"i say"im looking for miss swift"miss say"i know you are honey"i say"where is she"miss say"in the LSU"and i walk in side where it said LSU.

I say"are you miss swift"she said yes the bloned hair lady and i say"i am dani hasting"miss say"sit down dani"and she say"hang on come thought here" and we did and she say"take a seat"and i did and she say"we hear that you are half deaf"i say"year what the problem with that"she say"that you got bullyed a lot and isnt it right mrs vega"mrs say"yes dani"i say"ive never been bullyed before in my whole in tire life"

I was sit there just think to myself well they left and i am freaking out my mom said she would never tell anyone and they came back in and they both sat down where they where and i say"how did you find out"i shouted at them and miss say"dani youre mom told us"i say"that lying little bitch"mrs say"dani you cant swear"i say"my mom promised me she wouldnt say anythink untill the day she died"miss say"why that long"i say"i tried to commit sucside last month"they bith said"dani why didnt you like tell us we could of helped you"i say"nobody can help me with this"they both said"why dani why"i say"i cant talk about it my mom made a promise not to tell anyone"miss say"if it is hurting you then you need to tell someone"i say"i cant swear i cant i would have told you but i would.."they both say"do what"i say"i not 5 i can keep secerts"mrs say"we know that"i say"stop treating me like a 5 years old"i scream at them.

This why i should let my mom hurt me this morning well i could tell them but she could go to prison and she started hurting me like 5 years and i was 10 years old when my mom started hurting me and that when i lost my father and that were the cutting started happening and i really need my father last month because i was raped by my ex-boyfriend justin bieber.

The teacher miss swift snaped me out of thoughts and i say"what"miss say"you were in a deep thought"i say"where mrs go"miss say"she need to go to lesson but youre staying here all day"i say"why am i"she say"to keep an eye on you"i say"but i still cant tell you"she say"why not honey"someone say"who this girl"miss say"this is dani hasting"mrs say"well im mrs weston"i say"hey"she sat down and she say"how are you"i say"im good"miss say"weve been disscuing about the fact she was bullyed which she not but she told some think that dani just told us"i say"do i have to"they both say"yes"i say"i committed sucside last month"mrs say"why"i say"because i was raped last month and i really need my father but he not around anymore so i thought it would best to kill myself"she say"what happened to youre dad"i say"i cant tell you"mrs say"why cant you"i say"when i was 10 year old i lost my father because he comitted suside"miss say"that must be so sad for you"i say"it is but i really need him right now"miss say"who the person been raped you"i say"my ex-boyfriend"i whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Dani pov

When I whispered my ex boyfriend they looked at me blank and Mrs Weston say' what did you say' I say' nothing' miss Swift say' we want to know' I say' well I wanted to known why my dad committed suicide' Mrs say' so why did you want to kill your self' I say' has she got memory loss or what' and she walked out and miss say' go wait out there now' and I did.

It was their hall and I stood there alone. I wounded what she gonna do to me, crap, leg it Dani. Run save you're self. She walked back in and she smacked me really hard on the face and I scream' oww what was that for' miss say' do you ever say that' I say' why' miss say' kiss me 'i say' no' miss say' you want me to slap you again' I say' fine'

She crashed her lips on me and it was a very rough kiss. She squeezed my arse and I couldn't help but moan in her mouth and she slipped in her tough. That's why she squeezed my arse that little bitch and I don't even think of it because I cant trust anyone.

I was in 5th lesson and I was in this little alleyway and it had chair and Mrs Weston say' so you clam down now' I say' yup' Mrs say' sorry about miss swift hurting you' I say' I dont care any more'.

Miss swift walked back in and I say' so you didn't mean to hurt me' miss say' yup' I say' so why did you hurt me' miss say' we can't tell you that' I say' just tell me' miss say' what is she 5 years old' I say' thanks I thought you where being nice but no' Mrs say' miss swift do not do that' I say' I can trusted anyone around here.

I got back home well my foster home and my two mom weren't home yet and I got to my shared room and I put my book on the bed and I got my pills out of my bag and took one.


End file.
